supernaturalinvestigationdepartmentmangafandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Kang
Sophia Kang, also known as Myeongja Kang, is the main female protagonist of SID, and an exorcist currently working with Tenka Hennigquald, Baram Kang, and Simoon Lee in the Supernatural Investigation Department. |image1 = Sophia.jpg|korean_name = 소피아 강 (Sophia Kang)|gender = Female|nationality = American|race = Human (Exorcist)|status = Alive|age = 27|birthday = 30th May|height = 170cm 5'7|foot_size = 250mm|blood_type = 0 type|favourite_food = Coffe|least_favourite_food = Chrysanthemum tea|specialties = FBI agent, shooting|relatives = Sophia's mother Sophia's father|residence = Unknown|occupation = FBI agent|affiliations = Supernatural Investigation Department (organization) FBI|first_appearance = Chapter 001|last_appearance = Chapter 211}} Background Sophia was the child of a Korean mother and an American father living in the USA. Suddenly, she fell so sick that even the doctors were clueless about her condition. Her mother took her to Korea to see several shamans, the most prominent of them being Yeongok Yoon. She told her that her daughter was suffering from a grave spiritual disease and had to stay with her for a while, as she was too young to withstand an exorcism. Because of the illness, she was unable to speak, and would simply cry most of the time. As she was sitting by a river bank crying, a young boy approached her. He was the son of Yeongok Yoon, Simoon Lee. The two children would often spend time together, and once went to the lake that his grandmother strongly advised them to stay away from. Simoon was dragged into the pond by a vengeful spirit as Myeongja helplessly stood by, watching her only friend drown. Such would have been the fate of the young boy, if goddess Bari hadn't appeared before him. She lent him half of her power, while Sophia gained the other half; and so, the seance had begun. Yeongok sealed their powers with a charm, which stopped the seance, but had another side-effect. Instead of receiving lord Bari's power, they received her spirit. After receiving Bari's spirit, Sophia's mysterious sickness receded and she went back to the States. Tragically, her parents were in a plane accident and both died. Not much is known about what happened during this time, except that Sophia started attending a college, where she met her friends Chloe and Julia. They both had special abilities, and when a crazed man was holding a young woman hostage, Julia saved her with her powers. Sophia admired them, as she was unable to accept being different and scared of being judged for her abilities. However, their friendship didn't last long. The lunatic from before had been released, and this time, he had taken Chloe hostage. Still being too afraid to reveal her powers, Sophia merely watched as her friend died before her. Julia distanced herself from her, as if they had never known eachother. Sometime later, Sophia joined the FBI and started working on the Somos478 cases. She then moved to Korea where she worked as a profiler, until she started a new department: the SID. Appearance As a child, Sophia had long, wavy, brown hair and round, brown eyes. After she received Bari's spirit, her hair colour changed to blonde. Men and ghosts alike recognize her beauty, often commenting on her appearance. Usually, Sophia wears light, earth-toned skirt suits and feminine blouses. She also wears matching heels, making her appear taller than she would otherwise be. Personality No matter the situation, Sophia keeps a positive, upbeat demeanor. At first, this made most of the main characters feel uncomfortable, although they got used to it. She doesn't mind speaking her mind, as seen when she provoked Tenka into leaving on their first meeting. She later apologized, but Tenka found her words insincere. She cares a lot about Simoon, as they had known each other since they we children, but is highly suspicious of Tenka. Unlike Simoon, she sees Baram a bit more like an equal. Powers & Abilities Sophia received half of god Bari's spirit, so her spiritual abilities are exceptional. However, it seems like she's intentionally hiding her real strength along with her past. Whip Sophia's spirit takes the form of a whip, which she uses in combat. Summoning Sophia summoned Gapcheol Seong from hell with just a flick of her hand. Baram noted that this is an extremely difficult thing to do, as only shamans serving a god or people with great spiritual powers are able to summon spirits. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Investigation Department Members Category:Main Protagonists